livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Alec Morgan (BokaliMali)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ragechemist 1 Level: Level 1 Experience: 493 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: CG Languages: Common Deity: Hinotheus First Seen: The Dunn Right Inn Location: Rodents of Unusual Size, Part 2 Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) (16+2 Human) DEX: 13 +1 (3 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 11 +0 (1 pts) WIS: 13 +1 (3 pts) CHA: 8 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (2) + FC (0) (Alchemist) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 14 = + DEX (1) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (1) + Reactionary (2) BAB: +0 = (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +4 = (0) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 15 = + BAB (0) + STR (4) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = (2) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (1) Resilience Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee Spear: Attack: +4 = (0) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: x3, Special: P 20' range Heavy Mace: Attack: +4 = (0) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: x3, Special: B Ranged Dagger: Attack: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: P 10' range Thrown Club: Attack: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: x2, Special: B 10' range Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian Heart of the Fields: Ignore fatigue 1/day, +1/2CL Craft (Alchemy) Bonus Feat Class Features Ragechemist Alchemist 1 Armor/Weapons: Light armour, simple weapons, no shields Mutagen: +4 physical attribute, -2 mental attribute, +2 natural armor. Lasts 10 minutes/CL. Takes 1 hour to create. (+STR-INT) (+DEX-WIS) (+CON-CHA) Bombs: Ranged attack 1d6 splash 3/day Infusions: Similar to spells but self only. Prepared. 1/day Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Extra Bombs (Alchemist 1): +2 bombs/day Throw anything (Alchemist 1): No penalty for improvised throwing weapons Point Blank Shot (Human): +1 ranged attack and damage within 30' Quick Draw (level 1): Draw weapons as a free action Traits Resilience (Will): +1 will save Reactionary (Combat): +2 initiative Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (4) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Alchemist 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 4 1 3 1 -1 +0 Appraise* 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 4 1 0 4 -1 +0 Craft (Alchemy)* 1 0 0 0 +1 (Heart of the Fields) Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device* 0 0 2 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Fly* 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal* 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 5 1 3 1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( )* 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand* 0 0 1 -1 +0 Spellcraft* 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Survival* 1 0 0 1 +0 Swim 5 1 0 4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) Level 1 Level 2 * Enlarge Person * Bomber's eye Spell Lists (Prepared) Level 1 Level 2 * Bomber's eye Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Spear (Melee) 2 gp 6 lb 4X Dagger (Ranged) 8 gp 4 lb Heavey Mace 12 gp 8 lb 2X Club 6 lb Alchemist's Kit 40 gp 24 lb Backpack alchemy crafting kit bedroll pot mess kit soap torches (10) trail rations (5) Waterskin hemp rope (50ft) 1 gp 10 lb flint and steel ink and inkpen Potion Cure Light Wounds (CL1) 50 gp - lb Antiplague 50 gp - lb = Totals: 188 gp 78 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 45 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 9 earned on first adventure: +497 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 647 gp Carried Inventory: -188 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 459 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 6' 4" Weight: 210 lb Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White, but not pale Appearance: Alec is a muscular young man. All of his clothing is just slightly too small for him, though it fit perfectly in the shop before he bought it. With a square face that would be plain were it not for his remarkable nose (The remark usually being "Look at the size of that one, eh?") and eyes just barely too far apart... yeah there's a reason he's only got 8 charisma. Alec keeps his hair cropped short. Demeanor: Quick to anger, slow to forget a grudge but fearful of letting his temper get out of hand. Background An alchemist, borne of an alchemist from a long line of alchemists, Alec (yes, he knows his name is fitting- no he doesn't like it- yes his father hated him.) had never been a happy child. He was picked on by other children in his town, at first because he looked funny but later because of the spectacular reactions! Unlike his younger brother, Aldous, who just retreated to who-knows-where in his mind whenever the teasing began, Alec would try to jump on the first kid who opened his mouth, provoking more mocking. Kids are jerks. Aldous, too, was an issue for Alec. Where their father, Dannic, had to force Alec to study his regent and poisons, Aldous seemed some sort of idiot savant for the stuff! By the time Aldous, four years his brother's junior, was 14, he had mastered the brewing of basic magic potions, a challenge Alec had not yet come close to completing. What irked even more was how Aldous seemed completely oblivious to Alec's jealousy. Oblivious to most things, in fact. Alec would have called him a simpleton, but since Aldous was obviously far smarter than him, what would that make Alec? Even with crippling social anxiety and regular bouts of paranoia the kid was better than him! Alec harboured his resentment for a long time. (long for a teenager) They're family, and you should love your family, but when your dad is forcing you into a trade you don't even like and your little brother is showing you up without even meaning to on a daily basis, it's hard not to be bitter you know? His Mother (A ranger by the name of Sarah Morgan, you've probably heard of her.) would try to soothe him with stories of her daring exploits. Alec loved her very much, but she was home so infrequently and for such short times. Becoming more infrequent and shorter as he grew up. The only other person Alec enjoyed spending time with was his good pal Denny. Denny liked to hit things. Not because he was angry, like Aldous, but just to see how it would fly or how flat he could stomp it or how many pieces it would break into. Denny's the one who taught Alec how to use a sword. Of course, when he started coming home with cuts and bruises all over, Alec's father had a word with Denny's mother and that was it for their lessons. Probably for the best. A nice human boy shouldn't be hanging around with half-orcs. Alec left his father's home when he turned 21. And moved into a shack three doors down. And kept studying alchemy. Which he hated. Unmotivated, is what I'm saying. Not four months later Alec found Aldous pounding frantically at his door. The boy was hysterical, screaming something about assassins trying to kill him. Alec thought it was a rather extreme bout of paranoia until Aldous brought him home and he saw his father, slumped over his workbench, white foam issuing from his mouth. Then he thought it was just a rather extreme bout of paranoia and Dannic had been moronically haphazard while handling wyvern venom. The town guard came, agreed with Alec's deduction and carted the corpse away. A day later Aldous was gone, running from whatever imaginary assailants he thought pursued him. Man... he kinda hated the guy but... family, right? So begins the adventures of Alec Morgan, mediocre alchemist with anger issues! (DunDadaDAAAA) Six months later Sarah returned home to find her husband dead and her children disappeared. Bummer. Adventure Log Rodents of Unusual Size, pt 2 Dec 18, 2013 to Jan 31, 2013 XP Received: 493 XP = 185 EXP + 308 TXP; last post Jan 31 (44 days) Treasure Received: 497 GP = 233 EGP + 264 TGP; last post Jan 31 (44 days) Totals: 493 XP and 497 GP. Items taken: none Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec 12 and Dec 16, 2013) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Dec 18th, 2013) (Satin Knights - judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters